gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiji Arisu
Reiji Arisu (有栖零児 Arisu Reiji) and his partner Xiaomu are the protagonists of the game Namco × Capcom, and they also appear as a playable characters in the games Project X Zone, Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier and its sequel Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED. History When young, Reiji was training to be a member of the secret organization Shinra like his father Shougo Arisu (有栖 正護 Arisu Shougo). Ten years ago, in Shibuya, Reiji tried to protect his father from Saya, and he got hit in the head and passed out. When he awoke, the battle was over and his father perished, believing that Saya killed him. The scar in his head pulsates when Saya is close. Namco × Capcom Reiji is now a member of Shinra, which investigates disturbances in space and time called "fluxes". He is a no-nonsense, hot-blooded fighter who wields an array of pistols, shotguns, and swords. Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier After saving his world in a series of brutal battles, Reiji and his partner Xiaomu continued to pursue the crime lord Saya when all three were sucked into an unknown flux which deposited them among the worlds in the Endless Frontier. Project X Zone Reiji makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character with his partner Xiaomu. Project X Zone 2: Brave New World Reiji have his main role once more, after destroying Ouma, Reiji and Xiaomu got invited once again to Demitri's castle where this time he and Xiaomu got married. Fan-Made Project X Zone 3 Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Reiji and his parther, Xiaomu travels Townsville, He accepted Leon's Group, because Reiji's Rival, Saya, Dokumezu & Dokugozu join Xanerations' Plan. Project X Zone Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Reiji Arisu appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Xiaomu, both playing major roles in the massive crossover game. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Reiji appears as the main protagonist. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Reiji Arisu appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Xiaomu, both playing major roles in the massive crossover game. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Reiji appears as the main protagonist. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Reiji Arisu appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Xiaomu. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Reiji appears as the main protagonist. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX Reiji is one of the characters from Namco side. Project X Zone: The Fighter Reiji is one of the characters from Namco side. Crossover Appearances Chou Super Robot Wars Æ and M Reiji and Xiaomu make cameo appearances in attack animations of the auxiliary vessel Dragonturtle Mk. I and later, become co-pilots alongside Isaac Flynn of the Dragonturtle Mk. II. Super Smash Bros Row Reiji is one of the Third Party characters of the game. Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour Reiji appears dancing at two song: Brave New World and All The World's Stage. Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Namco Bandai Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Project X Zone Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen